Blanket Forts and First Kisses
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Teddy Lupin plans the perfect first date for Rose Weasley. But will it end in a first kiss? Or will end up in tears? Written for Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, and Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, and Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 2's pairing of Rose/Teddy. For The Nice List I wrote for 18. Haley - (action) building a blanket fort (2 tickets). For Christmas Eve Boxes I wrote for (Stage 6) Your treat is: A cookie: write about a first kiss. I hope you all enjoy Blanket Forts and First Kisses.**

Teddy Lupin doesn't know why he finds himself coming up with a lack of ideas for his first date with Rose Weasley. He just can't come up with his idea of her perfect first date. Walking down the stairs to his grandmother's kitchen table he sighed as he sat down.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Andromeda Tonks asked as she brought over the sandwich she'd just made for her grandson's lunch.

"I've got a problem," Teddy mumbled quietly. He really didn't want to let anyone else know how much of a failure his dating plan skills were. So he just had to find a way of not telling anyone which he was also failing miserably at.

"What seems to be the big problem that is tasking that brilliant mind of yours, my Teddy," his grandmother asked in concern sitting across the table from him ready to listen to whatever concern the young boy had.

A sigh left Teddy's lips Grandma Andromeda usually knew a lot of good ideas for dates. She was usually the one who came up with most his and the other children's play dates while they were younger. Maybe she could help him out with an idea for a date. "You see," Teddy began nervously, "I just asked Rose Weasley out."

"I don't see that as much of a problem," Andromeda said a smile forming on her face. She was happy to see that her grandson was moving on after Victorie Weasley had broken his heart. "But what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that I can't think of the perfect first date for Rose." Teddy sighed putting his head in his hands. "I could come up with tons of wonderful ideas that seemed to please Victorie but I can't even come up with one that seems like it'd please Rose. What am I going to do, Gran?"

"Are you planning this date because of things you picked up while you were with Victorie?"

Teddy knew very well that he was planning this date as though it was for Vic. He knew he'd always still have a soft spot for the blonde haired blue eyed Weasley. But he also knew that she didn't feel the same way about him. He also knew that his grandmother was very right in assuming he was planning a date off the way he used to plan Vic and his dates. "Yeah," he sighed.

"But Rose isn't Victorie," Andromeda stated bluntly. "Now is she?"

Teddy shook his head.

"Why don't you set up a date that's rather simplistic in nature," was the sage suggestion of his grandmother. "You know that Rose Weasley is rather low maintenance. Think about things you like to do with her. Or things the two of you used to like to do when you were younger and then you might come up with some ideas for dates."

A small smile formed on Teddy's face as idea came to mind right away. He stood up and walked around the table and hugged his grandmother tightly. "You're a genius, Gran," Teddy told her his smile growing bigger. "I think you just gave me the best idea ever." He went to run out of the room before his grandmother told him to finish his lunch.

After finishing his sandwich he darted off to go prepare the perfect first date for Rose Weasley and himself. He gathered up all the blankets he thought they'd need and his grandfather's old television from when he was a kid and brought them into the living room. Setting the items down on the coffee table. He went and prepared a few easy snacks with his grandmother's help. As the last snack was coming out of the oven the door bell rang signalling Rose's arrival.

"She's here," Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"Well," Andromeda motioned him towards the door, "don't just stand here. Go open the door and invite her in."

Teddy raced to the door heart in his throat hoping that Rose would like the idea he'd come up with. Opening the door he he was met with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Rose Weasley didn't need to dress fancy like other girl's he'd met did. Rose was down to earth and that was one of the things that Teddy liked best about her. She'd chosen to wear her reddish brown hair in pigtails and simple combination of jeans and a tee shirt. Rose Weasley didn't need makeup to make her beautiful. She was perfect without it.

"Come in, please," Teddy said stepping back as he broke his own train of thought. "I have a wonderful evening planned for us."

Rose smiled as she walked past Teddy and towards the living room. She practically knew her way around Teddy's house. Teddy's grandmother had babysat for her and Hugo almost as many times as her parents had babysat for Teddy. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the blankets set out on the table and the old television they'd used to watch when they were younger.

"What's all this?" she asked with a small smile an inkling of what it might be coming to her mind.

"Our date for tonight is going to be a night of watching television in a blanket fort," Teddy informed. "Shall we get started, then." He motioned for her to take the lead.

"We shall," Rose said walking over and picking up a striped blanket and pulling it across the one end of the couch and the chair next to it. She smiled as she watched Teddy do the same with a heart covered blanket on the opposite side.

It didn't take long for the blanket fort to be complete. Blankets covered multiple chairs and tables and the both couches enclosing the television and coffee table. The television had been set up earlier by Teddy and a DVD player had been set up too. Teddy had brought a selection of movies that he knew were Rose's favorites.

"Pick out our first movie while I go and get the snacks for us," Teddy told her.

While Rose picked out the movie that they'd watch Teddy ran and brought out the snacks he'd made earlier with the help of his grandmother. The cookies were Rose's favorite. Sugar cookies. He had her favorite popcorn flavor which was caramel. He'd even made some potato skins, onion rings, and mozzarella sticks.

"You've out done yourself, Teddy," Rose whispered in awe as she gathered a plate full of food for herself. "This has got to be the most amazing date ever."

A blush crept onto Teddy's face. He was happy that she'd liked his idea. It wasn't the most expensive date ever but he had put a lot of thought into this date and he was glad that she could see that.

A smile spread across Rose's face as she leaned up from her spot on the floor in front of the couch and brushed her lips across Teddy's. A blush coloring her cheeks as she captured her own first kiss on her own terms.

This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship. Or at least they both hoped it was.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Blanket Forts and First Kisses.**


End file.
